This invention is in the field of labels, and more particularly a special purpose label arrangement set for use in PC postage that has a label portion for postage indicia, an addressee label portion, and a sender label portion, and a method for printing this special purpose label arrangement with the necessary information. The special purpose label arrangement set is more generally applicable to printing with a variety of information.